


A Favor for Red

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina comes across Red with a rip in her cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor for Red

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the missing year between the Neverland and Wicked Witch storylines. No spoilers.

Regina was walking through the forest on the outskirts of the camp. She was looking for a quiet place to be alone when she came across Red crying.

Her initial instinct was to pretend she hadn’t seen the other woman and to move quickly in the other direction before Red saw her; but, knowing Henry would want her to do the right thing, instead she asked “what on Earth are you blubbering about?”

Red looked up. Of course it would be Regina who found her when she was feeling low. “Not that you’d care, but I have a rip in my cloak. Tonight’s the full moon, and I’m worried that with a tear in it the spell it contains to control my wolf won’t work.”

Regina stared at her in disbelief. “You have a rip in your cloak. For the love of…Give it here” she said, holding out her hand.

Perplexed, Red offered up the crimson garment.

Regina examined it for a moment, then, with a wave of her hand, the tear in the fabric was mended.

“There. Now stop your crying and leave me in peace.”

Silently, Red turned to head back towards the camp. As she went, Regina called after her.

“And Red, don’t tell anyone I did this for you. I don’t do favors for just anyone.”


End file.
